Friction drive power systems are commonly used in many applications, including to power bicycle wheels by means of a motor driving a bicycle tire directly or indirectly. The motor is typically mounted in a semi-permanent or permanent fixed position adjacent to either wheel. The motor can then either drive the wheel through a secondary roller mechanism pressed against the tire or directly via tire contact with the rotating outer shell of an outrunner-type motor.
Friction drive power systems designed for bicycle use have thus comprised a roller mechanism driving the front wheel, like Patent No. U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,944 to Wood or Patent No. EP 0155185 to Barker. Or alternatively, a roller mechanism positioned to drive the rear wheel like Patent No. EP 1398265 to Motte. Or alternatively, a direct outrunner-motor drive on the rear tire like U.S. Patent App. No. 2011/0232985 to Lee or U.S. Patent App. No. 2013/0225360 to Hirn.
However, substantially all implementations of friction drive power systems for bicycles are permanently or semi-permanently installed on a single bicycle, and are not easily removed and reinstalled on the same or other bicycle. In addition, substantially all bicycle friction drive systems are unable to power common bicycle share bikes. Moreover, substantially all bicycle friction drive systems are unable to power other non-bicycle wheeled vehicles like kick scooters. And further, substantially all existing friction drive systems are not fully contained in a lightweight, compact, and conveniently carried package, and possess no means to safely and cleanly contain the motor or roller system, which can be dangerous if activated accidentally and is frequently dirty from use.